


Daddy Lessons

by royalty_xo



Category: Station 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalty_xo/pseuds/royalty_xo
Summary: “So step one, you never brush or comb curly hair when it’s dry.”Vic gives Lucas a lesson in Black hair care.
Relationships: Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 14
Kudos: 43





	Daddy Lessons

“Okay, that’s everything.” Vic said emptying the contents of her arms onto the couch beside Lucas.

“Wow, that’s a lot of stuff.” Lucas said, eyeing everything she had just brought from upstairs.

“You said you wanted to learn how to do Pey’s hair, so these are the essentials.”

Lucas realized as a white man with a half-Black daughter who had a head full of curly hair like her Mama (and him too to an extent) that he was way out of his league here. But, Vic and Peyton meant the world to him and while he realized this would be intimidating to most dad’s, he felt like he owed it to his baby girl to be able to do her hair. There were gonna be times when Vic was at work and he should know how to handle this.

“So step one,” Vic said holding the spray bottle, “you never brush or comb curly hair when it’s dry. It doesn’t have to be soaking wet, but damp is usually good.”

Lucas took the spray bottle and began to spray down Peyton’s hair. The three year old loved getting her hair done, so fortunately she was sitting still in her chair in front of him. Paw Patrol was also helping. 

Once he dampened her hair, Vic handled him the brush. He started at the ends, just as his wife instructed, until all the tangles were out. 

“I’m thinking we go for a ponytail so at least you know how to do that. Then we can attempt to braid it.”

“And just down, like yours isn’t an option?” He asked lightheartedly.

“I love when her curls are out like mine, but she plays so much in daycare that it can be more trouble than it’s worth. I usually only let her wear it out on special occasions. When she wears it down, that’s usually when we have mandatory wash days.”

“Ahh gotcha.” Lucas had gotten to experience wash day a few times and they were either hit or miss. Pey was either super cooperative or hated the whole experience.

“But, if you were to let the curls go free, you would use this curl cream,” Vic said as she pointed to the bottle. “Put it on your hands, rub it all over, finger comb it through her hair, then do the same thing with a little bit of gel and then scrunch.”

Lucas was sorry he asked and Vic could clearly tell by the overwhelmed look on his face. She leaned over and kissed him. “It’s a marathon not a sprint. You’ll get it in time.”

She then instructed him to mix a little of the curl cream and oil in his hands and smooth it over Peyton’s hair. “Good. Then brush it again and gather it like you’re gonna put it in a ponytail.” He did as he was told and Vic handed him a hair tie so he could wrap it around her hair.

“Not bad dad,” Vic said as she leaned forward to inspect his work. “Okay, now for the braid. You’re gonna split the hair into three sections. Actually, it might work better if I explain it as I do it and then you can copy.”

They traded places and Vic walked him through the process. It looked complex and Lucas had to admit he was a little intimidated. They switched back and Lucas let out a breath as he split the hair into 3 sections again. “A marathon, right?”

“Right,” Vic answered.

“Right!” echoed Peyton, which made Lucas and Vic both chuckle.

“Daddy’s gonna make your hair look so pretty. Keep sitting still and maybe he’ll even have a princess tea party with you when he’s done.” 

Peyton excitedly clapped her hands and promised she would keep being a good girl. Lucas, shot a look at Vic, letting her know he was not amused.

“And if you keep being a good boy, I’ll give you a reward too,” Vic leaned in close and whispered in his ear. It was enough motivation to get his focus back on his task.

His first attempt was a disaster and he had to end up rebrushing the back of her hair. His second attempt was better. By his fourth attempt, he’d managed to give her a braid and by his 7th attempt, it was smooth like the one Vic had done. She handed him a rubber band to secure it in place and he wrapped it around the end. He smiled in satisfaction of his own work.

“And there you have it, Lucas Ripley, Fire Chief and hair braider extraordinaire. Pey, why don’t you go up to your room and see how pretty daddy made your hair.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” Peyton said as she wrapped her arms around him for a hug. Can we still have a tea party?”

“Yes Princess. Go put on your costume and I’ll be right up.”

“Yay!” Peyton yelled as she ran up the stairs to her room. 

“I’ll be looking forward to my reward, Victoria Ripley.”

**Author's Note:**

> Terribly sad we won’t get to see real Vicley babies.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
